me tienes en tus manos
by mimichanMC
Summary: Otro del baul de los recuerdos de cualquier modo espero que les guste. mimi chan


No se de hecho que tan firme sea esta tendencia de los poem fics pero si los he visto y rascando entre un viejo baúl de recuerdos reencontré este poema que me fascina veamos que resulta

**_ME TIENES EN TUS MANOS_**

Ella siempre ella…Que realmente sea la única que me comprende, que me castiga, que no se humilla delante de mi, es como yo, orgullosa, indomable, la única que no es como todas que se acaban en halagos vacíos he hipócritas incluso de Ukyo podría decirlo en ocasiones lo hace y de Shampoo se que es lo único que recibo, Kodashi mejor ni hablar de ella… pero ella… ella nunca, y se que es peligroso por que por ello la respeto, le tengo puestos los cinco sentidos y la protejo, es la única con la que me siento vulnerable, débil, suyo completamente a penas y me mira…

Me tienes en las manos

Y me lees lo mismo que un libro,

Sabes lo que yo ignoro

Y me dices las cosas que no me digo.

En ocasiones me sorprende… incluso puedo reflejarme en su mirada leer mis propios pensamientos en sus pupilas, sabe cosas que ni yo mismo se de mi, sabe reconocer mi tristeza y mi alegría aun cuando ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo en ocasiones me da miedo que pueda leer mi propio pensamiento que diría que pensaría de mi si pudiera hacerlo seguro ya sabría lo que siento por ella aunque se que muy por dentro ella ya lo sabe

Me aprendo más que en mi mismo,

Eres como un milagro de todas horas,

Como un dolor sin sitio.

A veces quisiera saber como lo hace, como puede leer mi pensamiento yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, que ganas me dan que me busque cundo esta triste, como aquella tarde que por esa entupida pelea con Ryoga le arranque lo que ella tanto atesoraba y lloro con él, con su amor imposible, no conmigo... Supongo que era de esperarse el amor de toda su vida contra mi que era solo un desconocido que no tenia tacto ni delicadeza como ese hombre al que ella tanto amaba… me da gusto ver esa misma mirada ahora en sus ojos por mi, se que me ama pero se que nunca lo reconocerá abiertamente tal y como yo…pero no importa solo ese acento de amor en su mirada, solo esa sensación en mi corazón que me inunda de calor es suficiente….

Si no fueras mujer, fueras mi amigo,

A veces quiero hablarte de mujeres,

Que a un lado tuyo persigo.

Aunque claro ellas nunca nos las hacen fáciles las cosas, siempre la ecuación del desastre

Shampoo + Ukyo + Kodashi problemas problemas problemas

O

Ryoga + Moose + Kuno + "X" (llámese cualquier otro loco que se atraviese por nuestro camino) problemas problemas problemas 1000

Eres como el perdón,

Y yo soy como tu hijo,

Mas sin en cambio siempre estas conmigo, acusándome y renegándome pero sabiendo por dentro quizás que eres la única, solo con una palabra sincera y tu lo perdonas todo solo con una palabra… supongo que en ocasiones también eres vulnerable conmigo

¡Que buenos ojos tienes cuando estas conmigo!

Quisiera no amarte tanto como lo ago, pero creo que seria muy difícil el amor te lo has ganado a pulso siempre con tus sonrisas, con tu cariño y sobre todo con tu mirada…esa mirada en la cual podría perderme para siempre

¡Que distante te haces y que ausente cuando la soledad te sacrifico!

Eres una misteriosa caja de Pandora llena de secretos en ocasiones como puedes ser jovial y alegre puedes llenar tus ojos de tristeza, huyendo de mi y de mi cariño para socorrerte…si tan solo supieras que estoy contigo a pesar de todo a pesar de todos que jamas estarás sola si estas conmigo

Dulce como tu nombre, como un higo

Me has prendado de ti y de tu amor, de tu mundo, de tu alegría de tus tristezas, de tus enojos, de todo y cada uno de tus gestos, jamas nadie como tu, como tu nombre que me quema la garganta por gritar a los 4 vientos acompañado de un "te amo"

Me esperas en tu amor hasta que arribo,

Tú eres como mi casa,

Eres como mi muerte, amor mío.

Akane …mi Akane… mi hermosa Akane… la mujer que amo que amare hasta la muerte sin importar que pase, tu lo eres todo para mi, eres mi refugio en la tormenta, eres mi remanso en la locura, eres mi amiga en los problema, eres la mujer que se presenta en mis fantasías eres mi vida eres realmente lo único que vale la pena en mi vida, lo único que amare y que quiero para siempre a mi lado… quiero ser tu prisionero si es preciso, amarrarme a tu vida y a tu mismo camino

Me tienes en las manos

Sin importar nada los obstáculos, los tropiezo, si estas conmigo seré fuerte…mi Akane…mi amor…sin importar cuánto me cueste aceptarlo... Me tienes en las manos

Jaime Sabines

* * *

Si lo se empalagoso en exceso pero este poema es como yo describe también parte de mi historia y deseaba darle un poco mas de vida y venerar al señor Jaime Sabines por tan maravillo poema…No digo más solo adiós

_Si tan gorda les caigo pues solo sean sinceros díganmelo, aunque espero que no de todos modos dejenme un review vale._

**_Arigato…Mimi Chan_**


End file.
